


Rainy Days

by Snekki_Boi



Series: Kink Dice [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi
Summary: Rainy days, in Aziraphale's opinion, are one of the best days to spend at Crowley's.





	Rainy Days

Aziraphale loved when it rained. It was an absolutely pleasing sight for rain to tap rhythmically against the window pane. But what he enjoyed most was how Crowley often curled closer into him for warmth and ended up kissing him to a mess. Even now, cuddles had escalated to something more intense. Their lips couldn't stop meeting, hands couldn't stop touching. Their clothes were lost sometime ago. Crowley was pushing Aziraphale against the large window, grinding his hips in need. The angel shivered from the cold of the glass. He sighed. 

"Crowley." 

"What would you like, angel?" Crowley nipped his ear, letting his forked tongue tease just the shell of it. 

"Oh, Crowley!" He was already hard. That was clearly obvious. "Let me taste you. Let me savor you." Aziraphale gently but firmly switched their positions so it was Crowley that had his back to the window. Aziraphale kissed his neck, sucking bruises and pretty roses into his skin. Crowley groaned at the sensation, fingers digging into his angel's sides. Aziraphale continued on, tracing his tongue down over a nipple then taking a knee to come face to face with Crowley's wetness. He looked at it fondly before kissing Crowley's inner thighs, outlining the skin and veins like a canvas. 

"Angel!" Crowley rocked his hips, hands gripping his shoulders. 

Aziraphale ignored him and continued sucking and nipping at his inner thighs and even his lower navel. Then without warning, he slipped a finger over Crowley's folds. The demon practically yelled, head tipping back against the window pane. There was a soft flash of lightning from outside, and Aziraphale finally ghosted a kiss over his quim. Slowly, he let his tongue work longer and harder stripes into Crowley's wetness. It took every ounce of will for Crowley to stay standing upright without bucking. Aziraphale found his clit and began giving it attention, rolling the tip of his tongue around it teasingly then sucking it and nibbling it lovingly. Aziraphale moaned at the taste - the sound affecting Crowley far too physically. 

"My dear," Aziraphale murmured, voice deep beneath another flash of lightning. "You taste delicious." He gave another lick, prodding his tongue through the slit. "Marvelous," he breathed as Crowley made a guttural noise. 

"Angel. You're going to kill me!" 

Aziraphale chuckled softly before pressing eagerly back into Crowley's wetness, tongue wriggling in search of more taste. His lips caught onto whatever they could, letting the slick coat his mouth and chin. Crowley ground into Aziraphale, moaning his name as he reached desperately for more friction. Aziraphale caught his hips firmly and stopped him. Crowley whined. 

"Oh, fuck! No, you... you've tasted me before. Can't we move this along?" 

"I love to savor you every time," he replied, running a thumb slowly over the slit and pressing just his fingertip into the entrance. He pulled back, causing Crowley to buck. "Take you slow, my dear. Learn every sound, every trigger of touch all over again." He groaned into a kiss on his clit, pushing in a finger to the first knuckle but no further. "Take you apart piece by piece. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Crowley?" 

The demon could only nod frantically, digging his heels into the curve of the wall just to be sure he hadn't gone insane yet. 

"Good," Aziraphale praised, pushing his finger to its end. "Very good for me." He gave a slow thrust with one finger, pressing against Crowley's walls experimentally, before adding a second digit.

Crowley could've come right then and there, if the angel had just been more rough with him. Instead, he bit into his bottom lip, tightened his hold on Aziraphale, and barely resisted the urge to thrust his hips. 

"Look at how good you are for me." Aziraphale stretched and thrust and just as the faintest of thunder rumbled distantly, the angel flexed his fingers and touched that bundle of nerve in Crowley just right. 

"F-f-fuck, angel!" Crowley nearly keeled over. "Do that again." 

He obliged and Crowley became a moaning mess. Aziraphale withdrew his fingers slowly, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them. Crowley growled at the sight. He reacted as though he was trying a new dessert at the Ritz, cheeks flushed and eyes closed in pleasure. Aziraphale let his tongue coat a generous amount of saliva over his fingers before standing and kissing Crowley, sloppily smearing his juices over each other. 

"Ready for you, angel. Ready for you. I'm ready." Crowley ground into Aziraphale's hardness for emphasis, slicking with the contact. 

Aziraphale ran a loving hand through Crowley's lengthy hair. Slowly, he pushed into Crowley, making the demon groan and gasp and shudder. 

"Ohh, angel!" 

He took a sharp breath and stilled himself inside Crowley. "My dear. I-I... well, if you don't mind, I'd like to see you fuck yourself into me." 

Crowley made a whining sound before rocking his hips, crying out when he takes all of Aziraphale. He put his palms to the window and used it as leverage to move against Aziraphale, every thrust hitting his sweet spot perfectly, as if Aziraphale's cock was just made for him. Aziraphale's breath hitched when Crowley's walls gripped around his length possessively, pulling him in deeper. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale leaned forward, hands on either side of his lover as he panted out, "You're wonderful!" 

"Gonna come. Gonna come!" Crowley sped up to an erratic rhythm. "Coming, angel!" He tensed, squirting and moaning Aziraphale's name. 

The angel let him ride out his orgasm before he caught Crowley sagging into him. "You alright, dear?" 

"Ngk." Crowley began to move again, taking slow breaths. "Your turn, angel." 

"A-are you quite s-sure, Crow- ah! Crowley! Please!" 

The demon chuckled lowly, snapping his hips and clenching onto his cock. "Come on, angel. I can feel how close you are. Mmm, come for me. That's it, a-angel. That's it." 

"Crow- Crowley! Crowley! Ah, ahh!" Aziraphale dug his nails into Crowley as he came, filling him up with ratcheting breaths.

Crowley grunted at the feeling, pressing kisses to his angel, wherever he could reach. A bolt of lightning flashed. "Bed," was all Crowley could tiredly mumble. 

Aziraphale made a confirming noise and picked him up, cleaning them with a quick miracle. 

"Wait, angel." 

"Hm?" 

"I-I... I want to keep it inside me. Feels... nice." Crowley's face heated up. 

"Anything for you, my dear." Aziraphale continued to bed and carefully placed him down, holding him close under the sheets with a contented sigh. 


End file.
